meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dounut with 10 flavor of ice cream
Plot Topaz, Amethyst, Rubies and Jill & Benny come back from the market, bringing in an old man who was telling funny stories about Jason, Zach and Eleanor. They frantically try to get the old man to leave, but the man reveals himself as Sam Grimson, the father of Eleanor and Zach and the grandfather of Jill 'Benny & Kat. Start telling a story about the biggest failure of Zach, Jason and Eleanor: The Donut with ten flavors of ice cream. A newspaper bubble recalls the childhood memories of Zack, Jason and Eleanor as they worked for Dessert, Coffee & Burger. A large group of ladies comes to the restaurant and everyone asks for donuts with ten flavors of ice cream. Young Zach, Jason and Ellie (Eleanor's nickname) told Sam that they would make the dish. Sam allows it, but tells them that if they fail, they fail in life. Young Zack, Jason and Ellie try to concentrate, but they are distracted when Sam introduces them to the women. They were scattered and used all the wrong ingredients when they made donuts. Then they went on a fun walk. Do not explode. Not with the taste of ice cream, but with something "much worse" that made Sam go to the bathroom. 89 adults 79 children, 27 teenagers, 25 preteens and 15 toddler start to laugh at Zach, Eleanor and Jason. Zach and Eleanor wallow in their failure with Jason. Jill, Benny, Kat and their eleven cousins want to be able to return in time to fix things, making Zach, Eleanor and Jason think of a great idea. Jill, Benny, Kat, Aidan, Coral, Jacob, Topaz, Amethyst, Emerald, Sapphire, Michael, Greg, Rubies and Opal ask their grandfather to tell the story again, and when the thought bubble appears, Benny, Jill, Benny and their nine cousins stay with eleanor while Kat, Rubies, Amethyst and Zach jump towards him, transporting them in time. Zach tells Amethyst, Kat & Rubies that they need to change a good donut order with ten flavors of ice cream with the rotten donut Young Zach makes. Rubies and Kat get distracted when they see Young Zach & Ellie, and run to Young Zach & Ellie. Zach grabs Kat & Rubies, telling them that if anything is altered in the past, it would change their present forever. When Young Zach finishes the bad Donut With ten flavor of ice cream, Zach tells Amethyst, Rubies & Kat to do what they told him. Rubies, Kat and Amethyst wear a donut and cheerleader costume and run around the room, cheering on the dolly donut as a distraction, while Zach changes the Donut. Sam tastes the Donut with ten flavors of ice cream and tells Young Zach, Jason & Ellie that those were the best Donuts he had ever tasted. Once they return to the present, Sam ends his story and says that Zach is the best cook and best son that ever lived. Zach says he could not have done it without Kat, Amethyst & Rubies, the episode ended up going to Sam's old dessert, coffee & burger resturant and they make Zach the new owner of his restaurant. Category:Episodes